A liquid pump is a type of pump used to move water or other liquids that have accumulated, for example, in the basement of a home. The liquid pump sends the water into pipes that lead away from the home so that potential basement flooding may be avoided. As such, failures in the liquid pump can have disastrous consequences including water damages and insurance losses. However, liquid pump failures often occur without prior warning or may not be discovered until significant damage has already been done. Unfortunately, many currently available liquid pump systems are not designed or equipped to automatically detect impending liquid pump failures, or remedy such failures even if they are detected.